1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, receptacle connectors are widely used in electronic products to realize signal transmission between the electronic products and corresponding peripheral equipments thereof. In order to meet market requirements, the receptacle connectors are being at the period of mass production. With the rapid development of electronic technology, the receptacle connector is required to give consideration to both high speed information transmission rate and miniaturization structure.
However, the receptacle connector is often mated with a mating connector in a single direction for insertion. As a result, users need to recognize positive and negative directions of the receptacle connector firstly before using the electronic product. It is inconvenient for the users. Furthermore, inventor usually increases the quantity of terminals in order to improve the transmission rate of the receptacle connector. But it brings about more interference signals among the terminals. As a result, the inventor needs to design a shielding element to resolve the interference signals. So a receptacle connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.